


Rainy Day Cuddling

by Moonrose91



Series: Fluffy One-Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Bofur cuddle on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get back to my Boffins roots, so I just wrote this quick little one-shot of rainy day cuddles.
> 
> And I created this yesterday or something, but it is very relaxing and sleep-inducing.
> 
> http://naturesoundsfor.me/Rainy-Day-Cuddling

Bilbo hummed softly as he felt his 'pillow' shift under him, wondering what had woken him before the soft crackling of a fire registered to his senses.

Bilbo let out a low grumble and nuzzled into the Dwarf's chest before he turned his head to rest his left ear right over the heartbeat, humming lowly as he scratched his fingers across the rough cloth of his pillows sleep shirt, right at the rib cage, and his pillow chuckled lowly before pulling Bilbo's hand away. "Bilbo," his pillow mused and Bilbo grunted lowly before he smacked his pillow for said pillow’s determination in getting him up.

"Pillows don't talk," Bilbo mumbled and the laughter made the chest buzz and heave under Bilbo's head.

Bilbo groaned and whined a bit before he sat up in bed to glare down at his Dwarf. The mustache was as it was on the Quest, though the beard on his chin had grown long enough to be braided and, without hesitation, Bilbo grabbed a pillow and smacked Bofur with it. “You…you…incouragiblahhhhh!” Bilbo exclaimed only to get cut off as a laughing cry was forced out of him as Bofur suddenly flipped them around.

“Now, now, Bilbo, I thought you wanted a lazy day,” Bofur teased as he easily pinned Bilbo to the bed.

Wrists were easily pinned above Bilbo’s head with one of Bofur’s hand while Bofur easily slotted himself between Bilbo’s spread legs, grinning down at Bilbo, who was pouting up at him.

The air was warm and the rain was pattering against the glass. Bofur grinned and leaned closer, even as Bilbo squirmed slightly, his pout growing until Bofur had no choice to kiss it away.

And tickle Bilbo’s side.

Bilbo began to shriek with laughter and kick at the air, his heel smacking into Bofur’s lower back, twisting slightly as he tried to escape while Bofur transferred his kiss to run down Bilbo’s neck instead.

“Bofur, stop!” Bilbo demanded and Bofur pulled back enough to grin down at Bilbo.

“Do you yield?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo gasped for breath a moment longer before he grinned and turned his head up for a kiss, which Bofur granted, his tongue brushing against soft lips before Bilbo opened his mouth and slipped his tongue up against Bofur’s to steal a kiss from Bofur, humming happily.

Bofur released Bilbo’s wrists and placed both hands on Bilbo’s hips and he was on his, back as Bilbo turned them over, hands buried in Bofur’s hair as he sat on the Dwarf’s waist.

And then he was breaking the kiss to rest his head on Bofur’s chest, curling up.

“Bilbo,” Bofur groaned, but Bilbo was pressing his fingers to Bofur’s lips with a, “Shhhh.”

Bofur glared at the mop of curly hair that was settled on his chest, the Hobbit having fully ruined his plans for the morning. “Pillows don’t talk. There will be time for fun in front of the hearth on the warg-skin rug _later_ ,” Bilbo mumbled and let out a long sigh before he snuffled a bit.

Soon there was a soft sound of sleep-breathing and Bofur chuckled before he buried his fingers into soft curls.

“Later,” Bofur agreed, letting the soft pattering of rain ease him back into a light doze.


End file.
